helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mochizuki Atsuko
Mochizuki Atsuko (望月敦子) is a 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and former leader of Japanese Pop group Nihon Kiss. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on October 29, 2009. She graduated DreamS Kenshuusei on March 1 and debuted as Nihon Kiss on April 15. Nihon Kiss disbanded on July 3, 2013, since they were not selling well, and Mochizuki, alongside the members of Nihon Kiss, were demoted back to Kenshuusei status. She auditioned for the DreamS Audition ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions. Biography 2009 On October 28, 15 girls passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the First Generation Kenshuusei. Mochizuki was later added the day after a last minute thought by Tsunku. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She also performed at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert as Printemps, along with Hayashi Kotone and Oonishi Eri , and was also a backdancer for the rest of the concert. 2013 On February 10, Tsunku announced that she, along with Hayashi Kotone & Oonishi Eri, will officially make their first major debut as still-unit "Printemps" and become an official DreamS group, and that Mochizuki will be the leader. They graduated on March 1 alongside Tanaka Chiharu, Watanabe Kimiko and Kimura Manami and officially debuted on April 15. Profile *'Name:' Mochizuki Atsuko (望月敦子) *'Nickname: '''Mochi-san, MochiAtsu, Acchan, Chizu-chan, Chizuko-chan, The Queen of Mochi *'Birthdate:' July 10, 1991 (Age 21) *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Specialty:' Cooking *'Dislikes:' Scary things *'Favorite Food:' Rice *'Least Favorite Food:' Okra *'Printemps Colors: '''Deep Pink *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Subject: Club activities *'Looks Up To: Takahashi Minami, Shibasaki Kou ' *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 161cm (5"3) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2009-2013, 2013 - Present) **Nihon Kiss (2012-2013) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2012.01.14Shoushitsu Ten ~Vanishing Point~ #2012.06.25 Natsu Dakara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BPC5ixqlL4 Song Major Singles #2013.04.15 Partenza ~Lets go!~ #2013.08.15 Hatsukoi Cider #2013.09.14 My Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msjFt9d1S7Q Song Solo Singles #2013.07.10 Kimi wa boku da Trivia *Said that her family owns a Mochi shop (indicated by her last name-- Mochizuki). *Says that she has gotten sick of eating Mochi, but does not hate it. *Prior to joining DreamS, she worked at their Mochi shop since a young age. *Every year, her family celebrates the day she got into DreamS as a Kenshuusei -- October 29. *Wears glasses, but only at home. *Wants to be an actress after being an idol. *Says she's bad at enunciation, so practices by just saying vowels *Is left-handed *Has a younger sister. *Describes herself as having no talents. *Her best friend within Kenshuusei is Hayashi Kotone. *Is one of the tallest Kenshuusei. *Was supposedly leader, but it was stated by Tsunku that Watanabe Kimiko was the initial leader before the addition of Mochizuki, so he let Watanabe stay as leader of Kenshuusei. *Is very happy to be able to officially debut as Printemps. *Grew up very fast (fans said that she has fast growing hormones like Suzuki Airi and Sayashi Riho). *Was ranked 8th when in Kenshuusei. *Says that she often gets mistaken for Atsuko Maeda. Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1991 Category:July Births Category:DreamS Category:Pink Member Color Category:Left Handed Members Category:Leader Category:Nihon Kiss member Category:Nihon Kiss Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Re-Joined DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former Nihon Kiss Member Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition